Trials: Hurricane Chronicles
by Lost Seeress
Summary: Many of you know of the story of Hikuni Fire Country . What if however, things didn’t happen the way you thought? Just imagine the possibilities. NaruSasuNaru, KakaIru, ShinoKiba, NeejiGaara, More M, Yaoi, Het, Citrus, Angst, Romance, Developed Plot. R
1. 01 Sasuke

**Trials: Hurricane Chronicles**

By

_Emihime_

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fiction. I do not own the characters. I merely use them and my perception of their personalities to create stories. I do not profit from or claim the characters as my own. (Applies to all chapters)

**Summary**: Many of you know of the story of Hikuni. What if however, things didn't happen the way you thought? Just imagine the possibilities

**Pairings**: (I don't believe in permanent roles so the characters all switch it up) SasNaru, ShinoKiba, KakaIru, NeejiGaara, JirTsu, LeeSaku, more possibly.

**Rating and Expectations**: (M), Yaoi, Het, Angst, Romance, Citrus, more possibly.

**Authors Note**: Hi there and welcome to my story. I have two inspirations for writing this story. First off I'm a huge NaruSasuNaru fan (You might even say I'm obsessed .) so this means that I spend a lot of my time here and on other sites reading yaoi (x.x). I noticed that lots of author disclaimers were "If I owned it I'd make it yaoi" so I thought, "hmmm what if I _did_ own Naruto? How would I make it into a yaoi?" I mean I couldn't change the things that happened as they're the whole reason the story is so awesome to begin with. So this is my interpretation of Naruto: Yaoi Edition dattebayo!

Secondly, I got a little tired of how the authors rushed the stories. Yes we know they so definitely belong together, but they don't know that! Gosh it wouldn't hurt to take a little bit of time to develop the story. So I'm going to do just that. Hopefully you all like it. :)

Without further ado…

**Chapter One**: _Sasuke…_

Among the many islands that make up Japan, there is one such island called Hikuni. Today, in the western world it is known as Fire Country or Land of Fire. Many see this island as the home world for the popular television show Naruto, what they do not know is that though most of the events of that show were changed, the story of Hikuni, and its inhabitants did actually happen.

The reader will notice that many of the things that happened within the television show did happen, just not how they knew it to be. Please bear with an open mind as you read the story of the Hurricane Chronicles. Some of the events will shock you and others will cause you to cry out in indignation, but you will definitely identify with the characters and it will allow you to appreciate the hit television show even more than you do now.

----

It all started about four thousand years ago with the birth of a new race. They were the Akatsuki, a race of highly intelligent scientists who were able to evolve themselves into super humans. As a new race, they believed themselves to be gods for they held powers, called Jutsus, over the elements. Yet though they had those powers, the Akatsuki were vulnerable to the simplest means of death. They could not die by natural means such as old age or disease but murder and accidents worked just fine.

For years their following grew making them into a race that could not be easily contended with and soon the other inhabitants of Hikuni began to hail them as gods. They, who used to be good to their people, became corrupted with their unlimited power. The leader of their people, a woman named Orochimaru began to fill the heads with thoughts of superiority.

For centuries, the humans on Hikuni lived under the dictatorial leadership of Orochimaru but then slowly a group of Humans lead by the Uchiha, and several other aristocratic families, realised that if the Akatsuki were killed as children, before their powers developed, then their forces would become diminished.

This was what began the first wave of the civil war that would continue for several centuries. The Akatsuki, being the superior beings that they were, did not appreciate having mere humans kill their young and so they begged Orochimaru to aid them. Being the benevolent ruler that she was, Orochimaru decided that it was in her best interests to aid her people.

Calling on her right hand man and lover, Kabuto, they devised a plan that would not only end the killing but put an end to the human rebellion once and for all. Kabuto had begun experimenting with fusing different species together. It was a hobby of his that he took pleasure in. He was what many would call a mad scientist, although he chose to believe that he was just a bit more talented.

They thought that it was as good a time as any to try out a test of their nearly perfect creations. Using the Uchiha, the more recognizable leaders, as their guinea pigs, they fused them with the DNA of wolves. Out of their theoretical work, wolves were the best choice they had available to them that would make their experiments a success. Unfortunately, several did not make it past the danger zone of the fusion, but those who did became the Uchiha family that would lead the new species into the future.

Their plan was simple. They would fuse their trouble makers with creatures that were known to be loyal to their masters but were strong. Not only were wolves compatible with the human DNA which would give a higher success rate but they were pack animals that would protect those within their shelter. They would first brainwash the Uchiha family into serving the very race they threatened to destroy. It was genius in a twisted way.

With their successful youkai transformation of their number one enemies, they went to finding the other head families. Uzumaki, Sarutobi, Nara, Hyuuga, just to name a few. They were beginning a new world order. A world where they ruled, unquestioned, undeniable.

As insurance, in case something were to go wrong, they fused the life force of all the converted ookami youkai with the life force of the Uchiha. If there ever came a time that they needed to destroy the entire experiment, all they had to do was wipe out the Uchiha clan and any other creature born or created as an ookami youkai would instantly die. It was brilliant and without flaw. So they thought.

For centuries they lived in peace with their new servants giving their lives loyally in protection of the Akatsuki race. So proud were they of their experiment that they indulgently allowed them to live on as they would.

The Youkai made villages for themselves, created systems, leaders (Kages), gave themselves new names (shinobi and nin) and more. The Uchiha who had become their recognized leader as their lives depended on them were called their kings. All was well with their world.

Or at least, so it seemed.

With each century that the shinobi lived, they grew stronger, more intelligent. It seemed that Orochimaru's plan had not worked as she had intended. For the shinobi, they were also able to use Justus. In fact, because they were a warrior race created with the sole purpose of protecting the more "nerdy" scientist race, they were better at it than most of the Akatsuki.

As a result, the nins did not appreciate being treated as inferior beings. To get a better picture of how they were treated, think of an enslaved race who have been freed but their slave masters still thought of them as being beneath them. There were many talks, arguments and political fights against their less that acceptable treatment. Several of the nins did not want to live within the indulgence of the Akatsuki and they beseeched their leaders, the Uchiha, several times to declare war.

Yet the Uchiha were not foolish, far from it. They knew that even though several millennia had passed since they began their enslavement within the Akatsuki race, even with several generations coming and going, they knew that if they were to fight at their current strength, they would not win. They were bidding their time until they could become stronger and that they could win.

But the choice was taken from them. Almost a thousand years had passed since the talks had begun. The Ookami youkai had grown to the point where they were almost confident that if there was an uprising, they might win, but they still wanted to wait until they were even stronger. It was in that time that Sasori Uchiha, Middle child of Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha found herself in love with the son of Orochimaru. To this day, his name is not mentioned.

The two love struck youth would meet secretly professing love for the other. They were the leader children of enemy races and they knew what they were doing was forbidden, and could get them both into some serious trouble, yet they did not want to end it for the love of youth cannot be compared to anything else. All was going well with their romance; they had perfected the art of sneaking out. Sasori had even given her innocence to the Akatsuki prince. Yet as soon as their passionate act was over, he informed her that he was to be betrothed to another Akatsuki noble woman.

As the princess listened to the words of her beloved, she began to realise that he had not loved nor viewed her as she had first thought. He had insisted that even though he was to marry this woman, he would demand that their affair continue until he grew tired. With a quickly wilting heart, the Uchiha princess agreed for she did truly love him.

Their romance continued, albeit on a less happy note, but things worsened. The princess found of that she was pregnant with the child of an Akatsuki prince and to make matters worse, she was to be betrothed to the Uzumaki kage. With a heavy heart, she told her beloved that she was not able to see him again as she would not dishonour her family or her husband's family by cheating on him with his enemy.

In a fit of uncontrollable rage, he strangled her. In his defence, had be been thinking clearly, he may not have gone to such drastic measures, but what led to her strangulation was a heated argument which had boiled his anger to a level that clouded his judgement. He had loved her and could not possibly accept her bedding a man that was not him, especially not a filthy ookami youkai.

It was her dying words that let him know what he had done. He had killed his beloved and his unborn child. With startling speed, his rage died and shock settled in. He begged her to awaken, to forgive his foolish act, but it was not to be. She was gone. He mourned her death for hours, hugging her until he came to the state of mind. He could not live without his love. It did not matter. He would follow her into whatever afterlife there was for her people. (The Akatsuki did not believe in god for they saw themselves as gods)

With a resolute heart, he carried his bride, as that is how he began thinking of her, to her home knowing that as soon as he informed them of what had happened, his life would be forfeit. He did not mind. It was the least he deserved for hurting the one that held his heart and carried his child within her womb.

As he had expected, he carried the dead princess into the halls of the Uchiha estate, a line of people following him as he made his way. Laying her at the feet of her father, he bowed then to them and told them what had happened. Fugaku Uchiha looked onto his dead child, the blood of her unborn child coating her gown and thighs, the discolouration of the palm prints that had taken her life and he too felt a blinding rage. As his wife screamed for her dead daughter, he drew his sword out and thrust it within the throat of the man who had defiled his child then removed his head. He then had the body delivered to the Akatsuki community called Otogakure with a simple message. "A life for a life" That was to be the second wave of their war.

A blood curdling scream rang through the halls of Otogakure as Orochimaru heard of the death of her only child. They, the beasts, had dared to think that her precious son's life was only worth one of theirs. They were wrong. And so she began plotting. After much mourning, she and Kabuto began to plot the downfall of the Ookami youkai once and for all.

Fugaku knew that killing the son of their slave masters was declaring war and though he hoped that his message would appease them, he knew that it wouldn't. So when no attack came for several years, they finally began to relax thinking that maybe there was noting to worry about. They let their guards down, and allowed their people to relax.

What they did not know was that Orochimaru held a grudge like no one else. She could wait for years and years, centuries to take out her revenge, but she would do it. She had the time. So while they all relaxed the second phase of her plan began. It had to do with the eldest Uchiha child, Itachi.

Orochimaru was not a particularly beautiful woman, but she was not ugly. Using the power that clung to her, she seduced the eldest Uchiha child and bewitched him. She partook in similar outings such as her son and with each meeting; she corrupted the mind of the impressionable but brilliant and powerful child more and more until he was just ripe for what she needed.

On a quiet evening in Konohagakure, while the Uchiha, in their district, continued on with mundane things, one Itachi Uchiha, next leader, heir to the entire Uchiha dynasty, ie the people of the ookami youkai which encompassed several villages, single handedly murdered the entire Uchiha family save one.

With the quick thinking of only a mother, Mikoto quickly grabbed onto her baby son, no more than six or seven at that time, and stuffed him into an underground cellar that had been created for storing fruits and other such things. Using a jutsu, she sealed off most of Sasuke's chakra flow making him unable to do much except breath and live and forced him into the hidden cellar.

There he was forced to hear the murder of his family, hear his mother and father pleading as they were murdered by their every own son. He tried to cry but the seal prevented even that much. He was trapped under the floors taking in the scent of blood, blood of his dead parents, and clan members.

It wasn't until several days later, when no one could find him that Arashi, Kage of the Uzumaki, clan finally sensed his diminishing chakra beneath the floorboards. They knew that he had to have been alive because they were still alive. Itachi had killed himself after the murder. He had come to, within the square of the Konohagakure village, and realised what he had done. His screams echoed through the town as he was unable to stop himself from thrusting his kunai into his skull.

When he was released from the sealing jutsu, Sasuke cried for days. The tears he had not been able to shed came out in rivers as he cried for the death of everyone who mattered to him. It was at that time he stopped being a child, for Orochimaru found out that in fact one Uchiha survived and she made it her life's duty in destroying him. Little did she know how hard that task would be. Several of the shinobi knew that with the death of their last prince, their life would also be over and so with honour they gladly gave up their lives to protect their prince and in doing so, their own family.

After years of failure, even resorting to using the forbidden demon summoning jutsu, Orochimaru realised that she was not going to be ale to get to Sasuke and so instead she cursed him. He would never be able to impregnate a woman. She further declared that his life would drag on and on, where her son's didn't, until he found himself unable to resist the call of death. When no light would come into his life, he would finally kill himself and with no heir born of him, his people would die.

She may not have killed him, but she trapped him into a prison of a life, for he would have to live forever. The day he died, every single member of their race would follow him. At his young age, he had not realised the consequence of her curse on him.

Four thousand years later, in the twenty first century, he was beginning to appreciate her words more. For there was nothing in his life he could truly appreciate anymore. He had been trained by Arashi Uzumaki, becoming the most powerful of their race. He was strong, intelligent and a strategic leader, but as she had said, he was also impotent. He could not bare children. He had tried several times over the centuries with no results. Life, to him was slowly dragging on and he desperately wanted an end. After 4000 years of constant fighting, wars, bloodshed and death, he wanted peace, even if that peace was oblivion. Yet his responsibility to the people, several million now, demanded otherwise.

And so he lived on.

--

Story Recommendation: 12 Days of Christmas by ashikai

Reader Question: I thought it would be nice If we Yaoi fans bonded by sharing our yaoi related memories so I will ask a question after every chapter. You can either review the story, respond to the question of both. I will be posting some of the responses as well as my own at the end of the following chapter.

_**How did you discover yaoi?**_


	2. 02 Anko

**Trials: Hurricane Chronicles**

By

_Emihime_

**A/N**: For a long time, I considered calling her Rin but I thought Anko was a better option seeing as she is Orochimaru's kid. So ya… This is technically more history but this time it's telling Naruto's side of the story well leading to Naruto's side. I considered naming the chapter Kitsune but it had so much to do with Anko that I just gave her the credit XD ya I know you're confused right now, but that's okay. Read the chapter and read this again XD.

I'd love to get some feedback on this ;__;. Thank you to those who responded either to the question or the last chapter

**Chapter 2**: _Anko…_

Life for the nins were not wonderful as their very existence was borne from war. But life was not all that great within Orochimaru's home either. She had a baby sister. Anko was a beautiful dark haired beauty born centuries after her. She was a cheerful girl filled with smiles for everyone and a ready tingling laughter. Unawares of the war laying on her doorstep, she grew up happy and admiring her older sister like an idol. To her there was nothing wrong that Orochimaru could ever possibly do. She wanted to be just like her sister and followed her around always.

Orochimaru did not mind as she was narcissistic and did not see anything wrong with having a little admirer. But as the years went by, things began to change. Orochimaru was not a beautiful woman. She was not ugly but she was not beautiful. On the other hand, her sister was a different story. As the years went by, she grew more radiant, casting her sister in the shadows of her beauty. Her looks had always been something of a bother to Orochimaru and she saw no reason why someone as simple and not possessing the intelligence she bore should outshine her even in such a small department. Slowly her resentment grew into hate until she couldn't bear to look at her sister without horrible urges coming over her. She did not want to feel that way for despite her imperfections, family was very important to her. But she could not refuse the madness within her that wanted to see the copy hurt.

Slowly, Anko began to notice the changes in her sister and her heart ached. She loved Orochimaru more than anyone in the world and no matter what she did she just couldn't seem to make her sister love her back. She was losing her brilliant smile each year. It hurt so much. But even without her smile her beauty continued to shine through. She started to avoid Orochimaru little by little for every time her sister laid eyes on her, she seemed to get angry.

Anko knew that things couldn't last that way for long. The tension in the cold stone walls was eating at her soul and she knew that something would break. She kept hoping and hoping that it wouldn't come but she was not so lucky. The drastic change came when her nephew was mysteriously murdered. At that time she still had not known of the Nins so there was no way that she would know of the war going on, confined within their castle as she was. Many of the people who once loved her and treated her well had also withdrawn, so it was no surprise that the rumours had not reached her.

She hardly had time to grieve the loss of her nephew. She remembered huddling within the dark confines in her room when the men came in. They dragged her to the dungeon and locked her in a cell that was littered with bones. Screaming that they had gotten the wrong person, she thrashed and banged against the metal doors until her voice was hoarse. She hadn't known why they would mistake her for a criminal. She didn't even know what crime she was accused of. All she knew was that it was a huge mistake.

Days went by; she had no food, water or even a bath. It was a drastic life change and she was terrified. _What had she ever done to deserve this?_ She wondered to her self as the slow darkness passed by. When she thought she was going to go crazy from the deafening silence, some light finally illuminated the cramped room. It was her sister's face. She had never been happier to see her.

She rushed over to the doors telling her sister, who was on the other side, what had happened, only to be cut off as she was informed that she was the suspect for the murder of her son. She felt her world slip away from her. She had not thought that it was possible to feel any worse. She tried pleading with her sister. The sense of betrayal was so profound that suddenly she lost her ability to speak. Staring at her with huge eyes filled with tears she silently pleaded for her hero, her idol, to believe her. As food and water was pushed within the cell through a tiny slot carved into the door and the light vanished, she felt numb, shocked.

That was to be her life. She spent decades within that cell. Slowly she forgot her life before that tiny box. _**Had**_ _there ever been a time before the box?_ She slowly forgot that Orochimaru, her tormentor, had once been her beloved sister. In her mind they were two different people. It was the only way she could deal without going crazy. She slowly forgot the faces of her parents. She slowly began to forget everything except being a slave. A prisoner. That was to be her life and she accepted it.

--

Very slowly, seeing her hopelessness and her diminishing beauty, Orochimaru began to allow her out. She was no longer the beloved princess but the personal slave. She did menial chores such as bathing Orochimaru, cleaning out her room and tending to her personal garden. It was while doing this chore that the next phase of her life began.

It was a beautiful day; she appreciated it even more when she remembered the eternity in darkness. Orochimaru's castle was at the edge of Otogakure. Because of the nature of her and Kabuto's experiments, she needed isolation from the general populace in case of an accident.

Anko, now filthy, her hair chopped unevenly, matted with dirt and whatnot, hummed a song quietly as she worked within the garden, uncaring of the mud and dirt that stuck to her body. She continued to hum not remembering where she had heard the song. All she knew was that it made her feel happy. It helped her forget the sad state of her life. She was happiest most when she was tending to the flowers. They were so free and beautiful. Enjoying the soft warmth of the sun, the light touches of the rain and the gentle caress of the wind. _They must truly feel loved,_ she thought.

It was while that and similar thoughts were going through her head that it happened. Men, several that she had never seen before came upon her. Instantly her mind flashed back to a similar incident several decades ago. In panic she opened her mouth to scream only to have a calloused hand roughly pushed against the sound desperate to come out. Cloth was tied around her mouth and eyes as she was hauled over the back of a golden haired giant. Struggling in panic and fear, she felt tears soak into the cloth over her eyes as once again she was in darkness. It was then that she realised how deep her fear of the dark was for she fainted into terror filled nothingness.

--

Arashi, the temporary leader of the Nins, sat within his meeting room with all the clan heads. The plan they had been working on for months had been executed perfectly. Several of their shinobi had scouted the girl near Orochimaru's castle. Several had speculated as to who she was. The only thing they new for sure was that she was privy to Orochimaru's secrets and plans for she was treated like she was hardly there. They knew that she would not be much of a bargaining chip, but they did think that she might have information that they could use against the Akatsuki.

He had been slightly surprised though by the woman child's reaction. Her eyes, before he had covered them, were filled with so much panic and fear. It hurt him to see such a look in any woman's eyes. Regardless of whether or not she was the enemy. He regretted that he would have to use her as a pawn in their continuing plot to overthrow the Akatsuki but he realised that there was no other choice. They had to win. It was not an option but a matter of survival. Sasuke was still so young. Yet their entire race depended on him and Sasuke depended on Arashi to keep them all alive.

Sighing at the heavy burden placed on his shoulders, Arashi turned to the men and women within the room, letting them know of the next phase in the plan. They discussed military strategies and possible outcomes for taking the woman from Orochimaru. Guard duty was doubled indefinitely against a possible attack. He reported their progress on Sasuke's training and assured everyone once again that they would succedd even though he had his doubts about that.

--

Waking to brilliant sun light in a huge but simple room, Anko was grateful. She had been afraid that she would open her eyes to that world of darkness again and it caused pain to seize her heart. She didn't know what was going on. _Had she done something wrong again? Why did Orochimaru not believe in her innocence?_ Darting her eyes across the room, she tried to think fast. _What was going to happen now? Had she been imprisoned yet again?_ Surprisingly, she felt anger this time. She had not done anything to deserve this. She respected her master and her lover Kabuto, and was subservient to them, so they had no reason to do this to her.

Looking at the room closely, she noticed that it didn't look as well secured as her last prison and she decided with resolve that she would escape and forever leave Orochimaru. She was tired of the pain, hunger and loneliness. She wanted that fleeting feeling of happiness once again that she could barely remember.

With resolve, she tried to get up from the horizontal position she had just noticed that she was in. A bed maybe? When she realised that she could not. She seemed to be tied down and her anger grew even more. Opening her mouth, she let all her anger and the unfairness of her life out. Screaming for all she was worth, she felt like a dam had been released. She hardly heard the door open as she thrashed against her confines in her anger.

A muffled squeak left her lips as once again, calloused hands covered her mouth.

"Are you trying to destroy my eardrums woman?" the golden giant from before asked.

Stubbornly, her eyes narrowed and she became quiet. Immediately she knew that he was not aligned with her sister. She had never seen anyone with that hair or eye colour before.

"Can I let go now?" he asked with a kind enough smile. She said nothing.

Cautiously, his hand rose from her mouth slowly and as soon as they were up she took a huge breath and—only to feel the hand back over her mouth. She made a sound of frustration as he chuckled, amused despite the situation

"Well I see you can't be trusted. Now little miss, we have two choices here. Either I remove my hand and you don't scream or I gag you and you don't scream. I really do not want to gag you as it makes me feel like a bully but I can't have you screaming like that. It will hurt my ears and your throat," he smiled that kind smile again. "So what's it going to be? Nod if you won't scream and shake your head if you will. If you nod and scream anyway then I'll just gag you. I really don't want to though so think about it carefully."

Silence dragged between them and ever patient he waited with his hand over her mouth until finally the soft nod came. Removing his hand, he waited cautiously and when no screaming came he smiled relieved.

"Glad we got that out of the way. I'm Arashi, the Uzumaki Kage. I'm in charge …"

He introduced himself and interrogated her for hours, however where earlier she wouldn't shut up, now she refused to talk. Sighing with frustration, he called in a group of women. Whispering softly to them, he urged them to take her to the bath where they would help her clean up. No more than two seconds after she was untied, she dashed for the door.

He had wanted to give her a sense of trust and freedom by not forcing an armed guard to accompany her to her bath but he saw that it was futile. Catching her around her waist, he sighed as he dismissed the women with a slight nod. He carried her to the private bathhouse where he watched over her as she cleaned herself.

Theirs was a tense relationship. She was uncomfortable around him as she had never been touched so intimately by a man—or by anyone for that matter and he needed information from her which she refused to give. Slowly, things begun to relax. She knew that they would never release her and she began to see the Kages as much kinder masters than Orochimaru, especially the blonde one called Arashi and before she knew it. Their tentative truce became a strong friendship and then her first taste of passionate love. Consumed by the animalistic lust of Arashi, she felt that she was finally happy. Never had she felt so wanted or loved.

Slowly, she opened up and told him of all the things that had happened to her and of all she knew. He then told her about their people, their ways, their history and their tragedy. She knew that she could never be like her people and see the Nin youkai as inferior. Maybe it was because of her different upbringing, she just couldn't see it when Arashi held her in his arms so tenderly. When he wept for the loss of his best friend, Fugaku. How could anyone think they were not human?

She didn't want to go back. She wanted to be with them—with him forever. She slowly began to dedicate her life towards helping their side of the war. It was a struggle at first getting the other shinobi to accept her as she represented everything they hated. But as the years went by, slowly they began to see that truly she may not have been born one of them but within she was. They allowed her to marry their leader Uzumaki and happiness even in the time of war washed over the village.

However with all stories, happiness was not to last. Not one year after their marriage, Anko became pregnant. Worry and fear rushed among the people. The last time such a child had been created, their entire race had almost been wiped out. Many saw such a child as a sign of misfortune. As well many were afraid of what such a child would be, for they were of two different races.

But they had little to worry about for not more than a month after the announcement of her pregnancy, Anko suffered a miscarriage. Heartbroken, both man and wife grieved the loss of their child. Anko, so terrified of losing such new found happiness was afraid that it meant that everything would be taken away. But Arashi assured her that his love for her was eternal.

Not a year later, again she was pregnant and again she suffered a miscarriage. Slowly sinking into depression, Anko asked Arashi to agree to no longer try for children. She couldn't take the pain of watching her child die. And wanting to please his wife even though feeling the pain of never having a child, he agreed.

Several decades went by and eventually, Orochimaru learned that her sister was the whore of one of the youkai nins. Her anger became even more profound. She felt betrayed that the filthy creatures dared soiled her sister, her flesh and blood. It mattered not that she had done worse imprisoning her within darkness. It was an affront against her and she would make them pay.

While Orochimaru continued her plans, even more desperate than before, Anko once again found herself pregnant. It had been a careless moment of passion between her and her husband and she cried when she heard the news. Not because she wasn't happy. No it was because she was afraid of the pain that would come with losing her child again.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the days ticked by. One month passed and nothing had happened. Two and three and four went by and still nothing had happened. By then she was five months and two weeks pregnant. Little by little, as her stomach started to expand with her child, hope sneaked into her heart and her sad expressive eyes began to glow with love and happiness.

Arashi, a man who loved his wife desperately, became overbearingly protective. Refusing to allow her to move. Imprisoned in her bed, she was briefly reminded of her days in captivity while with Orochimaru, but then the smiling face of her husband would come to mind and she realised that it was NOTHING similar to that at all.

Six, seven and eight months went by. She was huge, barely able to see her feet and her husband could not stop the beaming smile on his face. So caught up in his new life, he had almost forgotten about the Akatsuki. It was only a few days before she was to give birth that they attacked. Fear and panic forced her into an early labour as Orochimaru and her men broke through their defences.

They had been too assured of their victory. They should have known that Orochimaru was not to be trusted. She had summoned a hell demon called Kyuubi; a kitsune youkai that would definitely destroy the ookami for good.

Struggling with several medic-nins during the birth of her son, Anko heard the terrifying boom of the Kitsune as it made its way through their village. The incoherent shouts of "Push" were fading from her as wet, red liquid slipped from between her legs. She was so tired and everything hurt.

"Anko push or both you and your child will die here today!" she heard the scream of Tsunade, Arashi's mother. Pain stifled her. She was going to die. She would never see Arashi again. She wouldn't be able to see her child even once

A loud sound of the front part of their building being shattered barely registered to her. But the deep red evil eyes of the giant fox as it stared at her did. Its mouth, filled with sharp teeth, grinned at her. That look helped her revive some of her will to live and with one final undeniable urge from her body, she pushed her son out into the world and breathed her last breath.

Not to far away, Arashi, the golden flash rushed in front of his now dead wife and crying son, hands performing a seal as the Kitsune moved to strike. Everything moved in slow motion. He knew that he had a nine percent chance of survival when performing this jutsu but there was no other way. His men were driving Orochimaru and her forces back, the villagers her safely hidden; Sasuke was no longer within the village. He was one of two people who knew this seal and Jiraya was not within the village at that time.

He knew though that he would not leave his son behind. With that resolution he let the seal release from him, consuming his life's chakra. Holding on by the sheer force of his will, it felt like an eternity as the kitsune was slowly and surely consumed into the golden ball. With the last of his strength, he forced it into his son. There was no other way. It had to be an innocent or the seal would not work and all the other children were in hiding. Tears fell from his eyes as the red angry swirl made of thousands of small characters appeared on the stomach of his son. He fell into oblivion.

---

How I found yaoi?

Well I was raised like most Christians believing it was wrong and bad and blah. And I was as narrow minded as the next person. Until one day I accidently borrowed a Yaoi book from my school library. They'd just started getting manga and I was stoked. I can be a little slow sometimes so I saw two men and one woman one the cover and the synopsis kept mentioning lee and Ryu (Fake) I think that was their names. So I assumed that lee was the girl's name lol. So here I am reading in my room and the Seme (doint remember his name) Pushes the dark haired one against a wall and I swear to god I threw the book across the room. In my defence I was just really really surprised. I stayed for a good five minutes with my heart pounding staring at the book accusingly then I remember thinking "OMG that was so hot –first fangirl sqee-" and the rest as they say is history XD.

Next Question XD

Has anyone in your family or friends discovered your yaoi addiction XD~


End file.
